The present invention relates to a device for the separation gases, liquids, and powders according their specific gravity by centrifugal force. This Device can be used on a vast scale for:
The separation and purification gases, liquids, powders:
For environment protection:
Extracting SO3 from exhausts of power-plants for the prevention acid rains;
Extracting toxic gases from the exhausts of chemical plants;
For separating from air O2 for medicine and metallurgy, N2 for medicine and aerosols, and CO2 for, the beverage industry;
For refining petroleum;
Desalting seawater;
For the design of environmentally sound cool down equipment operative in a wide range of temperatures.
It is known, that leading manufacturers of vortex coolers are Vortex and Exair xe2x80x9c. . . The air enters tangentially and forms a rapidly spinning hollow vortex cylinder having a very high angular velocity . . . you need an air supply. And your air has to be extremely dry if the cooler is not going to freeze or jam. It""s a very noisy situation.xe2x80x9d These defects have not been overcome for about 50 years.
As for Freon coolers, they cause environmental problems including creating ozone holes.
Another prototype is a U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,658 of James R. Palma xe2x80x9cSeparatorxe2x80x9d issued in 1973. It has three rotating hermetic connections, and a coiled conduit with numerous internally formed protrusions and openings that cause eddy currents.
Yet another prototype is a NASA U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,421 which is designed for separating mixtures in a narrow range of temperatures, pressures, speed and proportion of components.
The present invention:
The present invention relates to a device for the separation of gases, liquids, and powders according their specific gravity by centrifugal force. This Device can be used on a vast scale for:
The separation and purification gases, liquids, powders:
For environment protection:
Extracting SO3 from the exhausts of power-plants for the prevention of acid rains;
Extracting toxic gases from the exhausts of chemical plants;
Separating from air O2 for medicine and metallurgy, N2 for medicine and aerosols, and CO2 for beverage industry;
For refining petroleum;
Desalting seawater;
For the design of environmentally sound cool down equipment operative in a wide range of temperatures.
The improved apparatus for the separation and purification of gases, liquids, powders and desalting seawater comprises:
A device for moving the gas, liquid, powder or seawater;
A spiral pipe or cavity;
Offshoots;
Reservoirs.
The improved apparatus intended for heating and cooling by centrifugal force comprises:
A device for moving gas or liquid;
A spiral pipe or cavity;
Offshoots;
Heat exchangers;
Any homogeneous or component gas or liquid as a working substance.
The novel features, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and so its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.